


Summertime in Mombasa

by madrefiero



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is in Mombasa on business. After working non-stopped all week, she decides to head to the resort bar where she encounters Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime in Mombasa

It was another sweltering night in Mombasa. Olivia had been here a little over a week now for work, with little time to herself. Since she’d finally had a couple of days off, she wanted to take advantage of the amenities the resort offered. She’d spent her morning in the resort spa, treating herself to a massage, wax, manicure, pedicure, facial, the works. She deserved it after all. Olivia had spent every waking hour of the trip so far working on a big merger for her company. She’d just finished the lobster room service brought up for dinner and decided to head down to the bar. She put on a strapless, navy blue floral print dress and a pair of navy heels, and light make-up. She ran a brush quickly through her long hair, satisfied with how the humidity in the air made it wavy. She tucked her key & cash into her clutch and walked out into the sea air. The breeze coming off the ocean almost made the heat and humidity bearable.  
  
The bar is open-air, as are many of the buildings here. As soon as she walked in, she could feel someone watching her. Instinctively, she scanned the room, trying to find the person who had her nerves on edge. Not seeing anyone right away, she walk up to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. Taking a sip, she noted that it must be high quality. It went down smoothly, so she threw back the rest of the glass, taking it all in one gulp. Setting the glass down, she waved at the bartender to let him know she needed another drink. However, it was the man the bartender was talking to who caught her eye. He was stunning. The first thing she noticed was the intense look in his eyes as he stared at her. Olivia let her eyes wander over him. He had on a really awful salmon colored, but she was quickly distracted by the hints of tattoos she could on his chest. He was twirling something in his hand, a poker chip of some sort, it seemed. She looked back up to his face. His lips were so full she was losing focus just looking at them. At that moment, he flashed her the most dazzling smile she’d ever seen and pointed the bartender in her direction. Before she could order, the bartender was already pouring another glass of scotch for her. This time, from a different bottle. She gasped when she realized what it was. Just to be sure, she asked, “Is that…that’s…it can’t be…can it?” “Yes ma’am,” the barkeep said. “The Macallan 55 year old in Lalique.” “Are you shitting me? This stuff is nineteen thousand dollars a bottle! I can’t even afford to smell something this expensive!” she exclaimed. “No ma’am, there’s no need. This glass is courtesy of Mr. Eames,” he said, nodding over to where Mr. Dazzling Smile was sitting. Impressive, she thought to herself, before looking over to Mr. Dazzling Smile, Mr. Eames as he was called, and raising her glass to him. He nodded before grabbing a pistachio from the bowl in front of him into his mouth and smiling. She locked eyes with him as she brought the glass to her lips for a taste. It was like no other drink she’d ever had, somewhat spicy, with hints of sweet dried fruit and orange zest. It was so smooth and wonderful, she let out a small groan and her eyes rolled back in her head just a little, then closed as she savored the flavors. She was so involved in trying to identify all the flavors in the Macallan, she hadn’t noticed anyone come up behind her until she heard a gravelly British accent and felt hot breath on her neck and a large hand on her hip. “Now, that reaction was worth every penny, darling.”  
  
The heat from his breath shot straight through her body, settling deep in her belly. She took a deep breath and turned around slowly. “Mr. Eames, you have quite the taste for scotch. Though, I can’t imagine the look on my face was THAT good,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Oh, but it was, pet,” he said matter-of-factly, leaning closer and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She wasn’t sure if it was the scotch moving through her, or the heat from his close proximity, but suddenly she felt flushed. She could feel the heat spreading, down from her belly, straight between her legs. She let her eyes linger on his mouth as he spoke to her, wondering what it would feel like if he kissed her. Her imagination didn’t want to stop there. “See something you like, hmm?” he quipped with a cocky smirk. Two can play at this game, she thought. She picked up her glass & drained what was left of the ridiculously expensive scotch. She grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers. Her lips brushed against his earlobe as she asked, “Why don’t you come find out?” Leaving it at that, she pushed past him and started walking back to her room. She didn’t have to turn around to know he was following her. She could feel his presence behind her, like a deer being stalked by a tiger. Only unlike the deer, Olivia wanted nothing more than to be caught and devoured.  
  
As soon as she stopped to open the door to her room, he was on her. His mouth nipped roughly at her bare shoulder. His hands teased her breasts, pinching her nipples almost to the point of pain. His attentions caused her to drop the keycard. When she bent over to pick it up, he grabbed her firmly by the hips and pressed himself into her backside. She stood up and finally got the door opened. Once it was open, he pushed her in, clicked the deadbolt into place and pushed her against the wall. He crushed his mouth against hers, hot and wet and eager. She fumbled with the few buttons that were closed on his shirt, before she gave up and yanked it open sending the buttons flying. She allowed her hands to roam his chest and torso briefly before moving them to undo his pants. Eames kicked off his shoes and trousers, and dropped to his knees in front of her. He slid his hands beneath the hem of her dress, up her thighs, and over her hips, grabbing at the waistband of her panties. He slid them down her legs allowing her only enough time to step out of them before hiking her left leg up over his shoulder. His slight stubble grazed the inside of her thigh as he nuzzled his face between her legs. Her breath hitched when his mouth made contact with her. He started off kissing her gently, his tongue tasting every part of her, slowly. He pressed his face to her more firmly, moving his tongue inside her, stroking her with it before moving it back up to flick against her clit. She mewled and rolled her hips in time with his movements. “What’s your name?” she asked between breaths, placing her hand behind his head, pulling him tighter to her to let him know she needed more. “Daniel,” was all he said plunging two of his thick fingers inside her and clamping his mouth down over her clit, causing her to cry out. Her breaths had turned to pants and she could feel the tension building up inside of her, burning through her body. “More,” she whispered hoarsely, knowing she was close to finding her release. Grinning, he curled his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot sending her over the edge. She clamped down on his fingers and began to shudder, calling out. “Oh fuck! Daniel!” He didn’t slow down as she came, he kept going, drawing out her orgasm until all she could do was whimper.

When he finally stopped, he drew his fingers out of her, and licked her juices from them. He lifted her easily against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as he entered her, filling her completely in one stroke. Eames kissed her then, letting her taste herself on him. She held on tightly to his shoulders as he moved within her. The pressure he was putting on her with his body to hold her up had him grinding into her clit with every movement. Still sensitive from the intense orgams she had before, Olivia knew it wouldn’t take her long to come again. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent, then biting and sucking on his shoulder. Her breathing became erratic again as he pushed her closer to the edge once more. “Daniel,” she purred into his ear, barely able to speak. She nipped at his earlobe, causing him to speed up his movements. She took in a few more ragged breaths. “Daniel,” she said again, barely in a whisper, sucking at his neck before biting down more forcefully. This elicited a guttural growl from deep within him. He pumped in and out of her furiously, pounding against her most sensitive spot. When the fire that had been building within her exploded she cried out again, this time in unintelligible noises. This time, he did slow down as she climaxed, but he pressed deeper into her causing every muscle in her to contract. When she finished, he growled into her ear, “I’m not done with you yet, kitten. I’m just getting started.”

Grasping her backside firmly, and still buried deep inside her, he carried her to the bed. Pushing the mosquito netting out of the way he laid her down gently and began moving in slow, deliberate movements. This was so different that before. Where that was rough and hard, now he was moving slowly, allowing her time to recover. He bent his head down and began suckling at her nipple. Rolling his tongue over it, flicking it with the tip, grazing over it with his teeth, he caused her to suck in a deep breath. With his free hand, he rubbed up and down her naked body with very gentle touches. Olivia let a sigh escape her lips. Spreading her legs wider, he began moving his hips in circles while he pushed in and out of her. “Oh!” she gasped when he did, her eyes lighting up. This gave her all new sensations, causing that familiar burn to ignite within her once again. She pulled Daniel’s face up to hers so she could look into his eyes. His brow was slicked with sweat. He had a stray lock of hair hanging down over his eye. She reached up to push it out of his face and pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss. Behind him, the curtains were moving with the slight breeze coming in off the ocean. Eames hiked her leg up over his hip and rolled them over so that she was on top. He enjoyed the view of her full breasts as she rode him. He reached up, taking one in each hand, his rough thumbs rolling over her taut nipples. She looked down at him through hooded eyes, drunk on her lust for him. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back as pure pleasure coursed through her. He grabbed her hips, squeezing them, urging her to move faster. She rolled her hips as he guided her, his hips bucking up to match her movements. As the pleasure inside her grew more intense, she started to whimper and moved faster, grinding herself against him harder. She looked down and could see his control slipping away quickly. “God, girl!” he groaned as he flipped them over once again. This time, he pinned both of her hands above her head and drove into her deep and hard. Her back arched up and her walls squeezed all around his cock as her third orgasm hit sending him over the edge, spilling come deep within her. Her muscles contracted around him, milking every last drop out of him. He rolled off her, and she settled into the crook of his arm. They lay there panting, watching the curtains dance until they both fell asleep, exhausted. When Olivia woke the next morning, she was alone. She almost thought it had all been a dream until she rolled over and saw a single, red poker chip on her nightstand.


End file.
